Branded! Luffy's secret!
by scarletlovecharlie
Summary: "ACE! SABO!" A young boy called out to his older brothers, tears streaming down his face as he was carried away. "LUFFY!" They called back to their brother- Luffy has a dramatic experience and when the crew find outthey are all shocked to say the least. Sorry if characters seem a little OCC! Rated T for saftey. Hopw you enjoy it.


**Hello! Me again! This is a One-shot that Mk's won in my 'every 10 reviewers get a one-shot' cometition! YaY Hope you like it!**

**ps:** _Flashback! _Normal!**  
**

* * *

"_ACE! SABO!" A young boy cried out to his older brothers, tears streaming down his face as he was carried away by a group of men. The young boy was kicking and screaming, trying to break free._

"_LUFFY!" The other boys called back, they were also trying to break free in order to save their younger brother from a fate worse than death…becoming a slave. One man came from behind the boys and knocked them out, and Luffy was carried away to the Celestial Dragons head quarters. _

_One Luffy was inside; he got chained handcuffs put on and was led into a room. The room was cold and had a musty smell to it; it also had chains and other sorts of weapons hanging on the wall. He gulped, there was a tall and muscular man stood at a table. A few minutes later the only sounds that occupied the area were screams of terror and pain._

_Luffy was thrown in a cell with three girls who rushed to his side. He was bloody and worn out, had cuts and bruises everywhere. The three girls helped him over to the farthest corner of the cell where they lay the boy down and tried to clean his wounds. _

_Luffy found the strength to speak and move on his own after about 5 minutes. The girls spoke cautiously. _

"_W-who are you?" The one with black hair asked him._

"_Monkey D. Luffy! Who are you?" He replied with a smile on his face._

"_I'm Boa Hancock and these are my sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia." Hancock said._

"_Oh, Hammock! Where are we?" _

"_We are at the Celestial Dragons. Don't you know?! Y-you haven't been marked yet, have you?" Marigold asked him, Luffy shook his head then his eyes bulged out and he screamed. "What's wrong?" She asked._

"_Ace and Sabo are back at home! They are going to kill me when I get back! I have to get out of here!" He stood up and began running around frantically looking for an exit._

"_It's no use, you can't escape, and we've tried." Hancock said and Luffy sat down._

"_Aww man, I'm gonna die! They told me not to run off and I did! Now look what's happened! I'm not looking forward to Jii-san's 'Fist of Love' either!" He said rubbing his head in memory of previous hits. _

_Luffy had spent two days in the cell with Hancock and her sisters and had gotten along great with them. That's when they came; they dragged him out of the cell and back to the same room as before, only to a different 'table of torture'. As Luffy put it. They got a long metal stick out of some coals, some people had to hold him down on the ground while the man with the metal brander brought it closer and closer to Luffy. There was a scream followed by silence…_

_They threw Luffy back into the cage, said boy instantly stook up and pocked his tongue out at them. Putting his shirt back on Hancock came over to him._

"_Where did they mark you?" She asked him._

"_My right shoulder. Where did they mark you guys?"_

"_Our backs. Though we are lucky, some got it on their foreheads." Sandersonia said._

_God knows how many days or weeks Luffy spent in there until he finally had an idea of escape. He told the girls and they agreed. The next time someone came to give them food Luffy asked to go to the toilet, the guard led him to it. When they returned Luffy kicked the guard in the nuts and let the others out of the cell. They ran down hallways and beat up guards, just as they got to the front door and were running for freedom the alarm went off. They panicked and ran even faster, but they had injuries and were weak for the fights with the guards. The men were catching up fast; Hancock and her sisters turned around and stood in fighting position. _

"_Luffy escape! We'll be fine! Okay? Let's be friends in the future!" Hancock said to him._

"_No! I'm not just going to leave you guys!" He shouted._

"_I'm not asking I'm telling you, run now, you have a family to go back to, we would have to find our island! No but's just GO!" They shouted the last part together. Luffy had tears streaming down his face but did as told and ran leaving the girls to get captured in his place. _

_He ran until his legs could carry him no more, he collapsed in the dirt. Luffy lay there for a few minutes, hours god knows how long, until he gained the strength to walk again._

_Xxxxxxx_

_Ace and Sabo were sat in the tree house; they had both been depressed since Luffy's disappearance. They were both gathered around his hat, the one that Shanks gave him. It fell off the string when they battled those slave traders. It had been two weeks and there were no signs of Luffy coming back…that is, until they heard they ladder creak._

_They ran to the side of the tree house to see a young boy with black hair coming out the top of the ladder. When he reached the top they ran to him and tackled him in a hug. They checked him over for cuts and bruises, witch he had plenty to spare, and finally came to the brand._

"_Luffy they branded you!?" Sabo yelled at the boy._

"_Yeah, but that doesn't matter now! I am home and that is all that matters, so lets not talk about it!" The young boy said with a sad smile, because all he could think about was Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold, and wether or not they would live._

Xxxxxxx

"Luffy? Luffy! LUFFY!" Nami the red-headed navigator yelled at her captain.

"Huh? Umm, yes Nami." The strawhat wearing captain answered back.

"You were spacing out in the middle of dinner." She replied.

"Oh, yeah sorry, just…thinking about something."

Half of the crew let out comical gasps but soon continued eating, when they realised he was serious.

Xxxxxxx

The Straw hats had just finished an epic battle with the marines. Luffy had gotten a slash along his side that Chopper had to stitch up. The whole crew was in the infirmary getting patched up. When Luffy took his shirt off (Drool) Zoro pointed something out.

"Oi, Luffy, what's that on your shoulder?" He said pointing at Luffy's right shoulder blade.

"Oh, this, umm…I-I just," He started then took in a couple of deep breaths and started again. "I, was, I was a s-slave, for the Celestial Dragons." He muttered.

"Umm, Luffy, we can't hear you." Usopp said.

"I was a slave for the Celestial Dragons." He mumbled again.

"Speak up Luffy we can't hear you!" Nami snapped at him.

"I was a slave for the Celestial Dragons!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

To say that the crew was shocked would be an understatement. A VERY big understatement. Usopp passed out and Chopper had tears in his eyes. Nami had a hand over her mouth and Franky's jaw was on the ground. Brook, was…well, he had no expression. (No pun intended.) Robin's eyes were about double their size and Sanji dropped his cigarette on the floor. Even Zoro was shocked.

"When I was seven, I was taken away from my brothers and put in a cell with three other girls. We were beaten everyday and branded. I escaped with the three girls but the guards caught up soon, the girls turned around and covered while telling me to go and run away. 'Luffy escape! We'll be fine! Okay? Let's be friends in the future!' She said to me, they said 'I'm not asking I'm telling you, run now, you have a family to go back to, we would have to find our island! No but's just GO!'T-this is the mark of a slave." Luffy said pointing at his brand-mark.

"Luffy, the Celestial Dragons, they were attacked and everyone escaped, some died trying but most escaped. I'm sure those girls were freed." Robin said offering a gentle smile.

"Oh, no I know that they got freed. They are famous after all." Luffy answered.

"Who were the girls?" Nami asked.

"Marigold, Sandersonia and Boa Hancock." Luffy said, his head down.

The crew were shocked again, who knew their happy-go lucky, hyperactive, moronic and idiotic captain had such a dark and depressing past.

* * *

**Okay guys! I don't own One-Piece! And R&R!**


End file.
